


Larry Daddy kink drabble

by prkjimin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Drabble, I don't know why bc I don't like daddy kink, M/M, Sub Harry, but - Freeform, there's daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy louis with cute little sub Harry, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Daddy kink drabble

**Author's Note:**

> What the diddly darn doopsie i made an oopsie of a story.
> 
> srsly though I don't like daddy kink but apparently four am me does? Yeah. I haven't written anything in the longest time, because I'm a lazy fuck so here's a little drabble thingy idk don't hate me

"You wanna come? Huh? Tell daddy what you want baby," Louis coos, fingers twisting and prodding, pressing against Harry's prostate, the younger boy a crying, incoherent mess. "P-please daddy, oh god, I wanna come, please let me come daddy" Harry babbles between shaky sobs, trying so _so_ hard to keep his hips still like 'daddy' had told him to, but finding it nearly impossible with Louis' talented fingers hitting all the right spots. "Please" Harry says with an exhale, a final attempt to get Louis to finally let  
him come like he's been so desperate to do for the past half hour, but Louis' relentless, pumping his fingers harder and faster, squeezing a third finger in while he whispers about how good of a boy Harry's being for him and how lovely he is. 

Harry's on his breaking point, his mind going fuzzy with want and need, hips shifting without his permission, limbs feeling heavy and out if his control.   
"Harry." Louis warns sharply and the hard tone just makes Harry moan louder, voice low and raspy. Louis pulls his fingers from Harry suddenly, reaching to tug the black leather collar that's placed snugly around Harry's neck. Harry willing goes up when Louis tug again, eyes unfocused and mind elsewhere even though he can tell Louis' trying to get his attention.  
   
"Hey, I need you to come back to me now love, c'mon," Louis' voice is soft and comforting, clearing some of the haze from Harry's mind. "D-daddy?" Harry slurs, hands reaching out to wrap around any part of Louis that he can get to, fingers scrambling to get a firm hold. "Yeah baby, it's me. I need you to come back to me, alright? we're almost done, then daddy'll let you come, okay?" Louis asks and Harry finds himself nodding before he even fully registers the question. "Good boy" Louis praises, gently pushing Harry back down against the bed, leaning over him to retrieve a pillow. "Hips up," He demands, and Harry does so instantly, staying still while Louis fits the pillow under him, keeping his hips propped up. 

Before Harry has time to process what's happening next, there's warm breathe hitting his crack and then an even warmer tongue licking over his hole. "Daddy!" Harry cries, hands shooting down to grab a fistful of soft brown hair, tightening his grip every time Louis licks over him.   
"Tastes good, babe. Always so good for daddy, right doll?" Louis mumbles an Harry lets out a chocked groan, nodding his head wildly. "Yes daddy, always good for you daddy, _please daddy_ " he begs, not entirely knowing what for but feeling like he should. 

Louis' to tongue slides easily past Harry's slightly stretched hole, licking inside him filthily, humming when Harry pulls on his hair. But then Louis pulls his mouth away, kissing the insides of Harry's thighs and sucking lovebites onto his hips, mumbling a "come for me, doll" as he wraps his hand loosely around Harry's otherwise neglected cock, big and hard in his hand. Harry nearly screams when he comes, head thrown back and mouth open, eyes squeezed shut tight as he spurts wetly on his stomach and chest, some dribbling down on Louis' hand that's still stroking his slowly, almost as if he's trying to milk it all out of him. Eventually Harry's body gets too sensitive and his hips jerk away from Louis' persistent hand, a devilish grin spreading across Louis' face as his grip tightens and he strokes faster, and Harry can feel his head getting fuzzy and body start to feel like it isn't his again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at my tumblr at princeoftheshire.tumblr.com, ((actually you couldn't find me there before bc url change whuddup)) comments/kudos are nice, thaaaaanks. uwu


End file.
